zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:VanXFiona/Liger Zero Falcon Kai
The Liger Zero Falcon Kai (aka Liger Zero Falcon, Zero Falcon',' Zero) is the improved variant of the Liger Zero Falcon, and is a Lion/Falcon type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. The Zero Falcon Kai appeared in the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors and it is piloted by the main protagonist, Pat. The Zero Falcon Kai is also combined from Liger Zero and Jet Falcon. Overview Like the Fire Phoenix, the Jet Falcon is a stand-alone airborne Zoid that can combine with the Liger Zero. Its Buster Claws give the Liger even greater melee weapons that it would otherwise have, and, as the Jet Falcon is a more advanced Zoid, resulting Fuzor is faster than the Liger Zero Phoenix. It also wields significant firepower, as the Buster Claws serve not only as blades, but also as guns, thus making the Liger Zero Falcon a very useful Zoid. This Fuzor is twice improved than a normal Liger Zero Falcon. This Zoid features new improvements, like its Feather Duster System, allowing the Zoid to fly and leave trails of holographic bright-gold feathers, its Hyper Jammer ECM Suite allows it counter anti-aircraft weaponry. Zoids: Neo Fuzors The Liger Zero Falcon Kai appeared in the 25th chapter of Neo Fuzors, "The Return of the Red Comet - Zero Falcon's Debut". After Pat broke down emotionally when he had forgotten to visit his deceased mother for three years, he finds the Jet Falcon hidden on the tomb of his mother, the Zoid itself had infused with the spirit of his mother. After leaving his mother's tomb, he had somehow fused into Liger Zero Falcon. After a certain battle, he managed to accept his mother's demise. Later, Pat reunites with his father, who later taught him about the Liger Zero Falcon's new power, the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Pat used the Liger Zero Falcon in all the chapters until the final battle against the Gilvader, where Pat and Jay Anne used the Zero Falcon's hidden attack; Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken that incinerated the Gilvader, putting an end to the final battle. =Special Attacks= Diving Strike Laser Claw The Liger Zero Falcon's basic attack, unlike the Zero Phoenix the Diving Laser Claw is not anymore the finishing move for the Liger Zero Falcon while it is replaced with Sekiha Tenkyoken. But still the Liger continues to use this attack. Pat's Strike Laser Claw speech (Basic Zero, Jager, Phoenix, Falcon) is likely identical to Domon Kasshu's Bakunetsu God Finger speech in Mobile Fighter G Gundam: "Ore no kono te ga Makka ni Moeru!! Shouri wo tsukameto todoroki sakebu!! Sutoraiku Reezaa Kurou!!! ''("This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Laser Claw Strike Attack!!!") Bakunetsu Strike Laser Claw The Bakunetsu Strike Laser Claw (or 'Erupting Strike Laser Claw' in the English Dub) is a combo attack for the Zero Falcon Kai and along with Murasame/Hayate/Mugen Liger. Similar to the Double God Finger from G Gundam. High Output Energy Blast This attack is only used if the Liger Zero Falcon Kai is linked with the Energy Liger, this allows the Zero Falcon to fire a large and devastating particle beam. Bakunetsu Angelic Feather Dance Or simply 'Erupting Angelic Feather Dance' in the English Dub. The Liger Zero Falcon Kai uses this attack with the help of its Feather Duster System. When performing this attack, the Liger Zero Falcon Kai uses this attack as it spins as a drill; while the Buster Claws are extended in Flight Mode, as the Liger spins, it begins to scatter spiky, bright-gold feathers. The feathers are rained to the enemy if they were like missiles. Sekiha Tenkyoken Liger Zero Falcon Kai's ultimate finishing move. This attack allows the Zero Falcon to fly around the atmospheric zone before delivering the ultimate blow, the glow forms an aura around the Zero, which screeches like the Fire Phoenix, as it flies, it may break the sound barrier and extends it's Buster Claws from flight mode to attack mode and dives into the target, destroying the enemy in one breath. Special Features "Yata-No-Kagami" Energy Shield Generator "Naru-No-Hinata" Magnesser Jet Wings Twin-Drive Quantum Reactors The Liger Zero Falcon Kai's main power source located deep within the Jet Falcon's Zoid Core. Allowing the power source system to connect on the Liger Zero. The Reactors contain large quantity of quantum particles, allowing the Zoid to raise the capacity of it's full potential. However, the reactors itself has it's own side effect; if the Liger overuses the potential within the Twin-Drive reactors, quantum particles may scatter deep within the Zoid and the core itself. Most of the time, the quantum particles may reach the cockpit -- if the pilot cannot sense any quantum particle around him/her, the pilot inside will collapse. But in between chapter 32 to 33 of Neo Fuzors, Pat hallucinates shortly after a training practice with the Zero Falcon after its quantum reactor overloaded, this resulted that quantum bits have reacted in his body. The quantum bits are made from Ancient Zoidian genes, when the small particles had exposed into Pat, this is a result that Pat had become a "Hybrid" Zoidian. And Jay Anne also gets exposed to the quantum particles where she inherits Pat's moniker and persona, the "''Red Comet". Feather Duster System Trivia *The song, "Daybreak's Bell" by L'Arc~en~Ciel, is a reference to the Liger Zero Falcon Kai's Sekiha Tenkyoken. *Liger Zero Falcon Kai's Sekiha Tenkyoken is a reminiscent to Garuda Phoenix's Shining Sword Breaker from Crush Gear Turbo. *The Feather Duster System of the Zero Falcon Kai is also a reminiscent to the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, and the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam from Gundam SEED Destiny. *The name of the Liger Zero Falcon Kai's Buster Claws is "Nietono No Shana" (which means "Vairocana of the Offering Room", in which Vairocana was one of the revered Buddhas in Buddhism.) is the same name of long sword (nodachi) carried by the Flame Haze Shana; the titular character of the anime Shakugan No Shana. *The name Yata-no-Kagami (E-Shield Generator) is a reminiscent to the ORB-01 Akatsuki's anti-beam reflection system in Gundam SEED Destiny, and the Naru-no-Hinata (Magnesser Wings) is named after Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina. *The name "Sakura-no-Itachi" (frontal Strike Laser Claws) are named after Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. Category:Blog posts